


Ambition

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Wesker muses over his feelings. Set between Code: Veronica and Resident Evil 5. WeskerxChris.





	Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> Ambition
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: WeskerxChris (one-sided from uke perspective), first attempt at anything Res Evil, my style is now rusty as hell and the title sucks.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil 5 or any characters mentioned in this ficlet.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Challenge from my partner (at the time) in which we both wrote a fic for the pairing from opposite perspectives. The challenge was to do it in less than 300 words from the other's favourite character's point of view. I say without regret that I lost the challenge but it was kind of fun to do anyway. Set between Resident Evil: Code Veronica and Resident Evil 5.

He hadn’t seen him for a year. That alone would have been enough for Wesker to seek him out, yet he resisted. There were far more important things at hand than a stupid crush, no matter who it was on. Under Umbrella, he’d had a job. Under Spencer he’d gained strength. With Tri-Cell he had exactly what he needed to become God of the New World. Yet when he had accomplished his tasks and had time to himself, all he could see was the brown-haired man’s face the last time they had met and all he could feel was the tightness in his chest he often dismissed as a weakness and nothing more.

Chris Redfield.

The man that plagued his every waking moment. The man that scorned him and threw him aside like he had meant nothing. The man that simply could not understand his motives and thus tried to stop him. His enemy. His desire. He hated it.

Now he wasn’t sure what he wanted from the burly S.T.A.R.S. agent. He didn’t know whether it was revenge or acceptance that he sought and the thought made his lip curl in disgust at himself. He knew he needed to get over this pathetic obsession or it would one day be the ruin of him.

He knew that if Chris found out about his plans he would again try to stop them. He knew that they would again be locked in battle. He knew there was no possible way for the meathead to follow him.

That’s why he swallowed these petty feelings and crushed them whenever they arose. More than anything, he wanted to be the strongest. The God of the New World. And he would be, with or without Chris’ help.


End file.
